


Five

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: The four times Hermione and Thorfinn cross paths, and the one time he doesn’t plan on letting go.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 53
Kudos: 137
Collections: Darkness Reigns: A World Cast in Shadow





	Five

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Darkness_Reigns_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Darkness_Reigns_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> What if it had been Thorfinn instead of Scabior that caught the trio while they were on the run? Better yet, what if Thorfinn caught Hermione alone?

**_One_ **

Hermione rushed from the Great Hall leaving Harry and Ron behind. She had just realized something about the students being petrified, but first, she needed to cross-reference in the library before she let anyone else know about it. 

Her mind whirling, she didn’t notice someone standing around the corner. She ran right into him and was knocked to the ground. Due to his size, he hadn’t budged, but his eyes moved from the quidditch notice board to her sprawled out on the floor

“Woah there, pipsqueak, watch where you’re going.” 

Looking up at him, her breath caught in her throat. It was an older Slytherin boy she saw often, surrounded by the prettiest girls. He had a quidditch captain's badge on his chest, and his tie was loose around his neck. He didn’t look quite so mean, but she wouldn’t be surprised if an insult rolled off his tongue in the next few moments. 

She was pleasantly surprised that the boy reached down to her and instead of holding out his hand to help her up, grasped her around her arms and lifted her to her feet as if she weighed nothing. He then picked up her book bag from the floor, slinging it back over her shoulder. 

“S-ss-sorry,” Hermione stuttered out, embarrassed.

“No harm done,” he said, tapping her under the chin. “Be careful, Granger.” 

And without another word, the Slytherin boy whose name she didn’t know, stalked off, leaving her in a stunned silence. 

She shook her head and with her wits about her once more, rushed off to the library, armed with her brain and a silver mirror.

**_Two_ **

Hermione ran through the campsite, her friends at her side. Mister Weasley had woken them only moments earlier telling them to get away and fast. The high pitched screaming was enough to raise the hairs on Hermione’s arms. 

When she chanced a glance behind her, and then refocused on the path in front of her, her friends had disappeared. She ran, afraid to call out their names, worried to draw attention to herself. 

Finally, she found a tree and stepped behind it, hoping she was far enough away that she wouldn’t be bothered. She shut her eyes hard and took several deep breaths, trying to keep her mind from wandering to the worst case scenario. Her heartbeat was finally being to slow when something grabbed her arm and she screeched in response. 

“Shhh,” the voice said, clamping a hand over her mouth. He turned her toward him and she recognized him immediately. “Pipsqueak, what are you doing here? It’s dangerous.” 

Hermione relaxed in his arms for a moment knowing he wouldn’t hurt her and when she bit at his hand, he took it away from her mouth. 

“I got separated from my friends. I don’t know where they are.” She looked around wildly as if she would be able to see them in the dark — it was for naught. She was on the verge of tears and each time she heard one of the screams, she flinched. 

“You need to get out of here, and quickly,” he told her. “Head for the forest, your friends are likely there.” His wand was in his hand, and he kept glancing toward the cloaked figures. “See you later, pipsqueak.” 

“Wait,” Hermione called, and he paused for a moment, turning back toward her. “I don’t even know your name. Why do you keep helping me?” 

He grinned, showing her a set of perfectly white teeth. “Thorfinn Rowle.” 

And without answering her other question, he took off in the direction of the Death Eaters. To help defeat them or join them...she didn’t know. 

**_Three_ **

Hermione was running through the Hall of Prophecies, blasting rows of prophecies above her head to pieces, letting the fogged fortunes cover the direction they were headed. 

Hermione screamed as she tripped, her friends continuing to run, leaving her behind and at the mercy at whoever had grasped at her foot. She frantically kicked at him, but soon, she was frozen and unable to move at all, locked in a body-bind curse. 

“Keep her here,” a voice shouted. “We’ll go after the others.” 

When the smoke from the prophecies cleared, she saw her attacker sitting at her feet. He was looking toward the door that the others had just disappeared through. She wanted to scream and fight but was unable to do anything. 

This was it. This was surely the end. And she couldn’t do anything to save herself. 

He leaned in close and she hated that she was terrified by the intricacies of the mask staring down at her. “I’ll let you go, but no trying to escape. Promise?” 

Despite her confusion and not being able to respond, he let the body bind curse go, but when she started to scream, nothing came out. 

“Pipsqueak, what the fuck are you doing here?” the cloaked Death Eater finally said, removing his mask. 

Hermione gasped. “Thorfinn, what are you doing here?” 

“I asked you first.” 

“Take too long,” Hermione mumbled. 

“Look and listen,” he said, leaning in close. “I don’t want this, I’m only doing this to protect my family.” He handed her a piece of wood—her wand. “Stun me and get out of here. Got me?” 

Hermione nodded. As much as she didn’t want to, she stunned him without much hesitation and ran off to find the others. When she reached the door they all had run through earlier, she took one last look at the boy — no, man — who had now helped her three times. She wanted to help him, return the favor so to speak, but for now, she had to let him go. 

**_Four_ **

As soon as they entered the small cafe, Hermione was on high alert. They could be found at any moment and with nowhere to go, she was at a loss of what to do. 

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the doorbell jingled and saw two large men walk in. When they glanced in their direction, her breath once again caught in her throat — Thorfinn Rowle. Before Hermione could say anything, a spell was flying out from underneath Harry’s invisibility cloak and Ron was pushing her underneath the table. Not one to be pushed around in the midst of a battle, Hermione crawled up from underneath the table and shot a stunning spell toward the burly figures. 

When the dust settled and no more curses were being fired, Hermione stood up. “Harry, Ron?” When neither of them answered, she rushed over to their booth and found them both stunned and starting to stir. 

Without hesitation, Hermione rushed over the big blonde and whispered, “Rennervate.” Immediately he came to. 

He groaned. “Pipsqueak, you’ve got quite the power. I feel like shite.” 

She grimaced, feeling guilty that she’d put him in this state. “Thanks. What are you doing here?” 

He ignored her question and said, “Taboo on the Dark Lord’s name...don’t say it.”

Hermione nodded, not sure if she could believe him or not. But knowing he had done nothing but help her over the past six years, it was likely he was being truthful. Before her mind could start thinking about why he even cared or continued to help her, she asked, “What do I do?” She quickly looked over to where her friends were stirring. “They’re waking up.” 

“Obliviate me... both of us. We can just say you three got the upper hand.” 

She chewed into her lower lip, guilt once again rising up within her. “Won’t you be punished?” 

He brushed her hair away from her face, his hand cupping her cheek. “I’ll be okay, pipsqueak.” She blushed at the name he had been calling her since she was thirteen years old. “Now get it over with.” 

Hermione nodded and stood, and with a deep breath, modified the memories of the two men, obliviating them of the encounter. 

“Hermione,” Harry groaned, stumbling over to her. “What happened?” 

“I’ve obliviated them,” Hermione said. “Let’s get Ron and go. They’ll come around soon.” 

Harry nodded and grasped Hermione’s hand. Before she apparated them away, she took one last look at the blond laying on the ground. Silently she wished him well and then was gone with a pop. 

**_Five_ **

They had been on the run for what seemed like forever. She had just repacked the tent into her beaded bag and with a turn of her heel, apparated them to a new forest. Walking toward a tree, she lifted her wand to begin the protective wards for their campsite and came face to face with a familiar man. 

“Thorfinn,” she whispered. 

She looked around and saw that they were surrounded by snatchers. 

“Run,” Harry yelled. 

Hermione listened and attempted to dodge Thorfinn and run, but she didn’t get far. He grabbed her arm and pinned her up against a tree. 

“Pipsqueak, nice to see you.” 

Hermione struggled against his arm and he slightly loosened it. “I’m not sure the feeling is mutual.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, his blue eyes sparkling. “You sure about that?” 

She nodded, but she wasn’t sure at all. Each and every time they’d met, he’d helped her in some way. 

“Why do you keep helping me?” she whispered angrily, trying to move her head to see if the others had been captured. 

“They got away,” Thorfinn told her, answering her unspoken question. “But don’t think I’m letting you get away again.” He leaned close, his breath tickling her ear. “You’re mine.” 

Before Hermione could respond, or react in any way to his words, she felt the pull of apparition, and they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AnnaCifer for her alpha work on this piece. 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you in a review — let me know what you think! Do I spy a sequel??


End file.
